Mecha Stego Maximo
Overview Mecha Stego Maximo (MSM) is a “Stegosaurus Maximo” - a gigantic animal from a parallel dimension similar to a Stegosaurus. As the name suggests, she has been augmented with a significant amount of mechanical components, including both front legs, much of her head, and roughly half of her internal organs. Her body is now shielded from physical and energy damage, and she is meant to be self-sufficient for extended periods of time. Her most significant addition is the inclusion of a fusion-powered dimensional phase-array, which allows her to cross between parallel dimensions. Origin The Cobalt Company has long been one of the most powerful and innovative power companies on Earth. They were the first to evaluate asteroid-based mining as a replacement for waning terrestrial sources, and the first to deem it inefficient. They turned their R&R department toward another radical idea - mining parallel Earths. For ethical reasons they focused their efforts on Earths in which humans never evolved - wild untamed futures. Unfortunately many of these Earths were still home to massive predators, which made them too dangerous for mining operations to establish themselves. It was on one such Earth that the recon team discovered a wounded animal of massive size - dubbed “Stegosaurus Maximo.” This creature and her offspring were mortally wounded - which gave the Cobalt Company an opportunity to integrate some of their tech, while preserving the creature's strength & power. Thus the Cobalt Company created “Mecha Stego Maximo” - their security vanguard on hostile Earths. MSM Quickly proved herself to be an effective tool, and The Cobalt Company began to earn record profits from their parallel-earth operations. Until things went terribly, terribly wrong. Although focused exclusively on uninhabited Earths, the Cobalt Company had not considered that other parallel Cobalt Companies might be exploring the same areas. And they certainly had not considered that they might have built their own MSM-analog. But inevitably it happened that two great behemoths faced off, each looking to secure a rich dig site for their own Cobalt Company. Mecha Stego Maximo's opponent was smaller than her, with a greater array of metal implants. But no amount of conversion could disguise that this creature was MSM's own son, left behind when the Cobalt Company retrieved her for revival and upgrading. But the male Stegosaurus Maximo had no memory of his mother - could not have, with all of his original brain replaced by cybernetic logic-gates. At first MSM refused to fight - despite the incredible punishment her lost son began to inflict upon her. She could not bring herself to attack - could barely comprehend what had been done to her son, and also to herself. Her internal batteries filled with the power of the absorbed energy, until finally they crested 100% - full power. Almost involuntarily, Mecha Stego Maximo's Aura of Invincibility activated - bringing with it the incredible feeling of lightness, of unlimited power for those few precious seconds. Closing her eyes, Mecha Stego Maximo bellowed and charged - feeling nothing through her invulnerable state as she plowed through her son, breaking his cyborg body around her own and killing him. But Mecha Stego Maximo did not stop her assault there - she plowed through the men & equipment of the Cobalt Company - killing and destroying everything she could. With her own internal phase-array still functioning, she began to find and locate outposts & personnel from the Cobalt Company across all parallel Earths - destroying them all for what they had done to her and her family. Energy System Mecha Stego Maximo gains energy rapidly by absorbing physical trauma to her armor plates. This ensures that she always has enough power to fight effectively, while allowing her to run cool during normal operations. Her batteries are designed for fast-charging operations, which means that they charge faster when empty and slower as they near full capacity. MSM's ultimate attack is her incredible aura of invincibility, which requires a 100% energy charge, and makes her entirely invulnerable for several seconds. Ranged Combat Mecha Stego Maximo is outfitted with two arrays of “skinning lasers” - which are meant for cutting through dense forests, underbrush, or even aggressive attackers. They produce little or no concussive force, as they are meant for cutting rather than aggressive blasting. MSM is also outfitted with a large number of surface-to-air missiles, which provide effective defense against airborne threats. These may also be fired in a parabolic arc at ground targets, though they are much less effective when used in that way. Grappling Stegosaurus Maximo is possibly the largest land animal ever discovered on any version of Earth, and their strength is naturally immense. Mecha Stego Maximo has had her strength further augmented to carry the heavy armor grafted onto her body, so there is very little she cannot lift over her head. At the same time, Mecha Stego Maximo is one of the heaviest kaiju ever, so she is nearly impossible to lift. These two factors make MSM a fearsome grappler in close-quarters combat. Melee Combat Mecha Stego Maximo's limbs are slow at close range, and are built for power rather than speed. Her heavy armor still works at close range, so while she has no particular melee skill she is durable enough to engage melee opponents without much fear. MSM has larger than average knockbacks from melee attacks, which make prolonged melee engagements problematic. Weakness Mecha Stego Maximo was designed with defense and durability in mind. While she has a wide variety of effective attack patterns, each attack is specific to a particular type of assault. Highly specialized opponents who focus on evading her primary counter to each attack style will be able to consistently weave past her attacks and force her to fight at an offensive disadvantage. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Mecha Stego Maximo is huge and tough, so she often exhibits a somewhat sluggish & lazy approach to combat. Her long reactions & slow shifts give opponents lots of time for small add-on hits. Her infrequence adrenaline-fuelled attacks should be very frightening in the attitude shift they imply. *Combat Focus: Mecha Stego Maximo as all about cornering & pressuring opponents. Her weapons counter jumping & flying monsters effectively, forcing them to stay on the ground. Her skinning lasers deal ranged damage, and can help prevent opponents from dodging around her. Once in close, she goes for the grapple. *Special Considerations: Mecha Stego Maximo is very hunched - we will need to keep her long body within a normal collision cylinder as much as possible. This might be especially tricky for side impacts & charges. External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread *W:c:Godzilla Category:Male kaiju Category:Good Kaiju Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters